


Tea and Tarot

by FinnicFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Candles, Cuddles, Fluff, Innocent make out session, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Neck Kissing, Self-Indulgent, Tarot, Tea, demon boy, neck biting, witchy vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnicFox/pseuds/FinnicFox
Summary: Casriél is anxious to have a cup of tea with his boyfriend who’s busy reading his tarot spread.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	Tea and Tarot

Rain was falling from steel gray skies and the drafty windows in the hallway let much more of the cold storm winds slip through the cracks between the chipped blue paint of their wooden frames and the brick walls than Casriél would‘ve liked. It always was around this time of the year that he started to curse the landlord for still not having had them fixed despite it being long overdue. He cautiously balanced the two mugs of black tea he’d made, his bare feet urging him to leave the cold hallway floor behind as quickly as possible, and used his elbow to knock on the door to Roy’s room.

He wasn’t really expecting an answer. Roy had been working all afternoon and when he was this focused he usually ignored everything around himself.

When he pushed open the door, Casriél could feel a wave of warmth wash over him and welcome him into the space. The curtains were drawn, almost completely drowning out the sounds of the storm winds outside and leaving it up to Roys candles to bathe the room in warm light. The air was thick with streaks of white smoke and the scent of burned herbs and resins. Casriél could make out a blend of something earthy, almost sultry and something sickly sweet and maybe there was a hint of smoldering lavender.

Roy was sitting on the floor amidst all his utensils of which Cas had no idea what most of them were for - he was only fiendkin after all, not a magician or witch and he didn’t need utensils to cast magic. However, he did know the card deck Roy was currently very cautiously shuffling. It was very rare that Roy could be seen without it and right now was no exception.

Cas closed the door behind himself and took a couple of moments to fully take in the scenery. Roy was sitting in front of the cards he had drawn, candles loosely scattered around him and the green and chipped bowl of sand, he used to burn insence in, a little ways off. Casriél got a little bit caried away adoringly staring at his boyfriend. The sight was just so beautiful: The profile of Roy‘s face, lit by dancing candle flames, his dark hair that fell over the slightly furrowed brow and his lip which he was chewing on absentmindedly, lost deep in thought. It was almost hypnotizing how he made the cards swap from one hand into the other, their silver gilding making it look like the waters of a moving river flowing between his hands.

Cas carefully placed the tea mugs to the side and sat down behind Roy, scooting up to him until he could put his chin gently onto his shoulder. There was no way for Cas to tell, whether his boyfriend was weaving a spell or using his tarot deck in a more traditional way, but he could see that he had layed down a spread of four cards, now pulling a fith from the deck and studying it intently before placing it in the very middle of the spread. It was the Ace of Cups. A deep and warm chuckle rose from Roy‘s chest as he traced the lines of the golden chalice on the card with his thumb and he tilted his head slightly to rest it gently against Cas’.

Maybe it was just the flickering of candle light, Casriél thougt, or maybe it was Roy‘s magic but the colors seemed to swirl on the cards and the images looked almost like they were alive and moving, dancing even.

Once again he marveled at their beauty, like every time he took a moment to look at them. The pictures looked almost like they where formed of smoke in bright and lucious colors, magenta, blue and idigo, only the details shimered clear-cut in silver and gold foil.

„What do they say?“ he asked but Roy only answered with a low, satisfied hum and turned to place a gentle kiss on his temple. His lips lingered for half a second, then he turned again to immerse himself in the cards once more, tracing each gently with his fingertips and mumbling words to himself that Casriél couldn’t make out. Who knew what he was up to.

Cas wrapped his arms around Roy and nuzzled into the crook of his neck following the movements of his hands with his gaze and enjoying the intoxicating mixture of his boyfriend‘s scent blending with that of the inscence smoke filling the room.

For a couple of quiet minutes he was content like this but after some time of Roy staring silently at his spread Casriél grew impatient and a bit fidgety. He had tried to be good and wait till Roy would finish his work but Cas was nothing if not a needy little shit and so he decided that being good was awfully exhausting. Being so close to Roy he just couldn’t resist anymore. He wanted attention and he would make sure to recieve it.

Gently he lifted his head from his boyfriend’s shoulder and turned his face until his lips brushed the side of Roy’s neck. Roy didn‘t react until Casriél pressed them gently against him. Only then did he lean into Cas but he still didn’t seem willing to lift his gaze off of the tarot.

Casriél softly placed another kiss on Roy‘s skin before he opened his lips to first delicately trace the spot with the tip of his tongue and then, very slowly and with a hint of a mischievous smile, sink his teeth into it. He wasn’t biting down hard but with just enough force to draw a tiny surprised noise from Roy, half moan and half subtle growl. Like a sleepy cat that gets disturbed unexpectedly, Casriél thought, and the comparison made him giggle. He tried to hug Roy more tightly, but his boyfriend seemed to have other plans. He finally turned around and gave Cas a warm smile and a raised eyebrow.

„Impacient, are we?“ he asked but there was laughter hiding in his words.

„I made tea,“ Casriél said. „It’s gonna get cold, you know?“

Roy’s smile grew wider. „So you’re telling me you want to drink tea?“

„Sure,“ Cas said but he couldn‘t keep his tongue from trecherously licking his lips while his gaze focused on those of his boyfriend.

Roy chuckled. „Come here!“

He opend his arms and let Casriél shuffle onto his lap so that he now looked down on him. Roy smiled and tucked a silver-white strand of hair behind Cas’ ear before he gently cradled his face and caressed Cas’ cheek with his thumb. Cas could feel his heart melt and his face light up to reciprocate the smile. Roys eyes were warm and full ove love and what made it even better was the reassuring glow of the seal of warding Cas could see on his retinas. These emotions were a hundred percent real, not a side effect of the pull fiendkin usually had on humans, it was warm, deep and untainted love that did not ask for anything in return and it made Cas’ whole body tingle with joy. To know that someone could feel about him in this way, to get to be like this with Roy, not having to feel guilty or worry about magically influencing his emotions. To be able to have this different, innocent, more potent kind of intimacy with the person he loved. He could feel his eyes go a bit misty.

„I love you“ His words were only a soft whisper.

„And I love you“ Roy pulled him closer until their lips met. Their kiss was sweet and innocent at first and stayed that way even when Cas opened his lips to deepen it. He relished the feeling of Roy‘s lips on his, the slight tug of his boyfriend‘s hands on his hair, the warmth of his body against his and the taste of their kiss. He couldn‘t help himself but trap Roy‘s lower lip between his teeth and tug on it softly as he pulled away to rest his forhead against Cas‘ to just enjoy him being close.

They sat like that for a bit, just enjoying the moment, until Cas broke the silence. „So what did the cards say?“

Roy snuck another kiss onto Casriél’s lips and he could feel him smile through it. „They said I was gonna have tea with the man I love,“ he said, a humorous twinkle in his eye.


End file.
